The Silent Observation of a Gentleman's Daughter
by DP1014
Summary: What did one of the Bennet sisters' observe and think during one of the significant points in the story? A character observation piece if you will. One shot


**Author's note: Pride and Prejudice is property of Jane Austen. Certain quotes (*) are part of the novel/movie and I have no claim over them. This story will probably be a mix of many versions of Pride and Prejudice I have encountered over the years, though I believe this will be more based on the movie since I remember things more, when they're "visual". I don't want to spoil what the following will be about, but I will say this was inspired by one scene of the 2005 movie version. I hope you enjoy my piece, as it has been a while since I have written something other than essays; which as you know is complete opposite of creative writing. Please review and let me know what you think about it. Have I lost my ability to write stories?**

The sun's golden rays pierced through the clear and endless blue sky, as a light breeze forced the trees alongside the dusty reddish-brown of the Bennet household to sway. A brown bird landed in one, which was still swaying from the breeze. It stared at the once crowded nest as if reminisce about what had happen only a few months ago. Overhead a flock of geese could be heard honking at each other; as if arguing over directions. In response, some of the Bennet's fowls raised their heads toward the commotion and responded with a honk, while others dunked their heads below the water's surface only to surface few seconds late. A group of hens strutted across the yard, as a rooster eyed them before going back to the feed left out earlier that morning. A herd of cattle were scurrying towards the field followed by a young man. A few moos, snorting, and grunting could be heard in protest before another breeze occurred. This one however was stronger and caused a flurry of red, yellow, and brown leaves to scatter across the property. Upon the settling of the leaves, the area once again fell into silence and tranquility was restored.

Inside the Bennet home, the family was enjoying their breakfast which consisted of the typical; bread, meat, cheese, tea, and coffee. As usual Lydia and Kitty planned their day, giggling at each other's thoughts and their inside jokes. Jane and Elizabeth converse about the Netherfield party, of which when a certain name was mention made Jane cheeks flush and Elizabeth laugh. Mrs. Bennet sitting at one end of the table sipped her tea observing her daughters, while Mr. Bennet sat at the other end reading the morning paper; seemingly oblivious to what was going on at the table. This left Mary to entertain herself by observing her surroundings. Movement outside the window caused Mary to turn her head. Upon realizing it was just a bird she returned to observing the breakfast table.

"I need to buy some more ribbons," Lydia whined, "after all the stupid wind stole one of my favorites and a girl can never have too many ribbons, isn't that right Mama?"

"Oh yes, certainly Lydia." Mrs. Bennet replied as she poured herself some tea with a smile.

 _You wouldn't need to buy a new ribbon had you tied it properly on your hat like Lizzy and I told you in the first place_ , though Mary.

"May I get some too, Mama?" asked Kitty eagerly.

"Don't be silly Kitty, you still have all your ribbons unlike Lydia"

"Yes Mama" replied Kitty before looking down and taking a bite out of her bread.

Mary noted that despite the smile Kitty held, she held a look of disappointment and sadness in her eye of which Mrs. Bennet nor Lydia had noticed. At times like this, Mary pitied Kitty for it was obvious that Lydia was the favorite of Mrs. Bennet. Taking a sip of her tea Mary internally sighed. Shifting her focus to her two older sisters; Jane and Elizabeth. Elizabeth held a mischievous glint in her eye, as Jane's cheeks further redden. _No doubt they're talking about Mr. Bingley_. _Jane and Mr. Bingley would be perfect together_ , thought Mary. The group carried on for a few more minutes as Mr. Collins descended the stairs. He stood at the entrance to the bluish-grey room, knocked on the dark auburn door and cleared his throat before saying;

"May I hope, Madam, for your interest with your fair daughter Elizabeth, when I solicit for the honor of a private audience with her in the course of this morning?''*

"Oh dear! Yes, certainly, I am sure Lizzy will be very happy, I am sure she can have no objection. Come, Kitty, I want you up stairs.''* Mrs. Bennet said as he stood up and ushered her other daughters out. Elizabeth knowing what was going to happen spoke up.

``Dear Ma'am, do not go. I beg you will not go. Mr. Collins must excuse me. He can have nothing to say to me that anybody need not hear. I am going away myself.''*

``No, no, nonsense, Lizzy. I desire you will stay where you are. Lizzy, I insist upon your staying and hearing Mr. Collins.''* said Mrs. Bennet shooting her daughter a look. "Mr. Bennet"

Mr. Bennet lowered his paper and suddenly realizing he had to leave the room. He glanced at Elizabeth who was pleading with her eyes for him not leave. Mr. Bennet however knew his Lizzy could hold herself against his cousin. With a nod to Elizabeth, he stood and promptly retreated to his study.

As Mary exited the room and stood just outside the threshold she notice Elizabeth's silent pleas to Jane to not leave. Jane manage to squeeze her sister's hand for support before being pulled away. Once all Bennet's save Elizabeth were out of the room, Mrs. Bennet closed the door allowing some privacy. As soon as the door clicked shut the Bennet ladies, especially Mrs. Bennet tried to listen in.

"Dear Miss Elizabeth," Mr. Collins could be heard saying. Mary knew by this point that Mr. Collins was proposing to her sister.

Mary observed as her mother trying to listen to the speech. Her mother Mary noticed, occasionally would look toward the ceiling before closing her eyes and silently mouthing the word "please". The conversation was muffled a bit by the door but on occasion the ladies could hear pieces of the speech.

"And thirdly, that it is at the urging of my esteemed patroness, Lady Catherine, that I select a wife"* Mr. Collins could be head saying, to which the two youngest Bennet girls covered their mouths in attempt to suppress their laughter.

"Sir, I am honored by your proposal, but I regret that I must decline it"* Elizabeth said before Collins muffled response could be heard. "Mr. Collins, I am perfectly serious! You could not make me happy and I'm convinced I'm the last woman in the world who could make you happy"*. Mr. Collins spoke but of which not much could be made out.

"Sir" Elizabeth said raising her voice "Sir! I am not the sort of female to torment a respectable man! Please understand me, I cannot accept you!"*

The door soon opened to reveal a stunned Mr. Collins who stood next to where Elizabeth once sat, and Elizabeth herself who held a scowl. Upon the door's opening, Lydia and Kitty burst into laughter. Mary saw Jane try to push the girls away from the scene as quickly as possible. Mary however caught Jane biting her lip, trying not to smile as she led the two away. As Elizabeth suddenly ran passed her, Mrs. Bennet spoke.

"Headstrong, foolish child."* Mrs. Bennet said. "Don't worry Mr. Collins. I'll shall speak to her." With that, Mrs. Bennet ran after her daughter.

Returning her attention to the breakfast room, Mary saw Mr. Collins finally snap out of his daze as the news of what just happened sunk in. Mary frowned as she watched Mr. Collins' retreat out of the room and out the side door. Slowly sitting down at her seat she formally was sitting at prior to the incident, she noted a small lavender colored flower by Lizzy plate. Nibbling on her half eaten slice of bread, she let her mind wander.

 _Poor Mr. Collins_ , Mary thought. _Although Lizzy and Mr. Collins are not a good match, it is still difficult to witness his rejection. Out of all us, he singled Lizzy. I guess it makes sense. Jane may soon be taken and Mama probably spoke to Mr. Collins about it. Logically the next oldest becomes the next candidate. I know Mama means well, but I question her actions at times._

Mary's thoughts were cut short when she heard her father in the hallway.

"Where is Lizzy and your Mama?" question Mr. Bennet of which Jane could be heard responding while the younger Bennet sisters burst into a fit giggles. Mary sighed.

 _Lydia and Kitty; 'the silliest girls in Hertfordshire'. A title fit for the pair, who could be mistaken for twins by the way they behaved. Lydia is the biggest flirt I know. Though not the classic beauty kind, Lydia knows she has her looks and charm to which she uses at her will to gain what she wants, which she usually does. It doesn't help Mama reinforces her and Papa fails to correct her. It's true she is still young and naïve, yet she is already out. Her actions reflect all of us, something I wish she will learn soon, as well as the fact we can't get everything we want. After all not everything in life goes the way we want it to. Still, Lydia has her ways and will probably find a way to get the attention or object she desires._ Sighing Mary took of a sip of her tea which had gone cold. She poured herself a fresh cut of tea, and took a sip. _Warmer but still relatively cold…_ she thought. Looking out the window she could see a few of birds in the distance.

 _Kitty…I thought at first you were just like Lydia, but now I am not sure. You seem to copy our dear sister, so that you receive some of Mama's attention. But Mama we know has always favored Lydia; for she is the most alike to her. If only you knew Kitty, that you and I are alike. Both of us wanting consideration, yet despite our efforts we don't always receive it…though you are luckier than I am. You mimic Lydia, as Lydia is able to gain attention at her will and gives you her companionship. This idea sound well at first, however you copying Lydia makes you seem to be the youngest. If anything, it should be Lydia, being the youngest who follows your example. I sometime wonder what the true Kitty is like…_

"Jane! What does your letter say?" Lydia said causing Mary to look out the hall. The three ladies sat on the steps; Jane in between Kitty and Lydia, who looked at her curiously. Jane held a look of disappointment. _What news has changed Jane mood to change so quickly?_ Mary thought as she walked towards her sisters. Sitting a step above her sisters she looked down towards them with concern. Jane had bit her lip as Lydia tried to convince her to share. _Jane…_

 _Meaning "God is gracious", a fitting name for her. God has been gracious to give her no only the classic beauty but also the sweetest temperament. The ideal wife for any man. At every ball she has been at, she was sure to have a dance partner…plenty of choices. And yet, she treats all the same, that is at times difficult to tell if someone truly caught her eye. That is till recent; Mr. Bingley seems to have an effect on her. Lizzy's mention of Mr. Bingley has never failed to embarrass her and cause her to redden._

Mary internally smiled at this thought as her sister Lizzy came into the hall.

"Jane?" Elizabeth asked with concern as she promptly sat on the step below Jane's. "What's the matter?" she asked as she held Jane hand.

 _Jane and Lizzie have always been close, just as Kitty is to Lydia. Though you and I have our wit, you Lizzy have the ability to connect and speak with others with ease. How you are able to hold yourself in conversations and speak of common interests is amazing. Whenever I comment, I am quick to be dismissed. In contrast, you can hold many scholarly conversations. Perhaps that's why Papa favors you the most._

"Jane, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked again. Jane took a breath.

"Mr. Bingley left for business in London yesterday, and the rest of the Netherfield party left this morning to join him. Miss Bingley says that, Mr. Bingley doesn't seem to be in a rush to return and does not know when they shall return" Jane replied with a weak smile.

"Oh Jane!" Elizabeth said hugging Jane.

"Well if Mr. Bingley has left without warning, then he not worth pondering over" said Lydia resulting in Elizabeth to call her name. "Well that's what I think" Lydia said as she grabbed Kitty hand and ran upstairs to get ready for the day.

"Come Jane, we must discuss with Papa about you going to London. You must call upon Miss Bingley and Mr. Bingley." Elizabeth said as she pulled her sister towards Mr. Bennet's study, leaving Mary on the steps.

 _Alone again. Jane and Lizzy have each other and Lydia and Kitty have each other. Jane has beauty and disposition, Lizzy has wit, Lydia has her ways to obtain what she wants, and Kitty gets attention. I meanwhile am the plain one; cannot hold a decent conversation, nor hold someone's attention long enough. Well, I can hold some attention though playing the pianoforte, but I'm starting to believe no one enjoys my playing._ Mary took a deep breath, sighed and rose from the steps.

 _If Mr. Collins had asked for my hand, I probably would have accepted him. For, what prospects do I have to catch any man's attention?_

 **Author's note: Thank you for taking the time to read this one short. I hope you have enjoyed it. If you haven't guessed already, the scene that inspired me was the part where you see Mary's reaction after Mr. Collins proposal. I always have felt a bit of pity for Mary since she was the middle child and seemed to have a characteristic that made her stand out. When I first thought of this I thought, if Mary tends to blend in background she probably was quite observant. I feel for Kitty too as she in my opinion only wanted to gain some attention and behaved the way she did as it gave her Lydia's attention and companionship. I realized as I was writing this piece, that there are quite a few changes from the novel to screen. For example, the wording of the proposal as well as where Lizzy retreated to after the proposal. Also when Mr. Bingley left for London; movie had him leave with the rest of his party but in book he left earlier. I guess this piece is in a way a character observation piece.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this piece and it wasn't too horrible. Please leave a review of what you think about it. Do you agree with the thoughts on the Bennet sisters? If not, tell me why.**


End file.
